Rutile Twins
The Rutile Twins are a set of Gems that came out together, their Gemstone being the result of deformacy, and as such became the Gem equivilent of conjoined twinning. They're also members of the Off-Colors group. Physical Appearance The Rutile Twins form a tall, slender Gem with short maroon hair that is styled up to a point at the top and light red skin. They have one pair of legs and arms, but two torsos and heads, and they also appear to lack noses. Their gemstone has a "Y" shape and is located on the navel, where their bodies connect. Their body should not be confused with a forced fusion, or Cluster Gems. The Rutile Twins wear an open-toed dark red and black bodysuit, which is red with black stripes on their right half, and black with red stripes on their left half. Personality The Rutile Twins are fairly helpful towards others, and rather friendly despite their seemingly horrifying appearance, shown when first meeting the Crystal Gems and Mane Six. As a pair of conjoined twins, much of their conversations, statements, and sayings are usually shared between eachother: alternating between words, fragments, and sentences in their speech pattern. They also tend to repeat eachother, often saying the statement in a different way. This insists that they share a similar mindset, if not the same mindset, despite having two heads. History When the Rutile Twins emerged, they weren't supposed to live. However, they did since the other Rutiles ran away from them. Being a defective, off-color Gem, they are banished from Gem society. The Rutile Twins and the other Off-Colors came together, and resided under Homeworld in the Supreme Kindergarten. Season 6 The Rutile Twins had found Amethyst first when they were going through the Kindergarten with Tiger's Eye, scaring the daylights out of Amethyst, though not meaning to. They found them again, and tried to calm them down, saying they were safe now. They, along with Tiger's Eye, lead them to another part of the Kindergarten where the rest of the Off Colors reside. They reassure Rhodonite when she is scared of the group that they could be trusted. As the Off-Colors appeared, they explain to Twilight Sparkle that they are a Rutile that came out wrong. When offered to go back to Earth, they were at first skeptical, but were convinced to go after hearing how wonderful it was. They leave Homeworld with them, and go on to reside within the Barn House, the twins taking a liking to it. They stayed by the Barn House for much of the season, visiting Ponyville time to time, and basically exploring the world, and joining up with the other Gems on occasion. However, once White Diamond arrived to apprehend them all, she was the only one left behind as her gemstone was too damaged to work with, though she was left alone. She eventually found Spike, and they both venture into Beach City, causing a ton of commotion, and confusion when they try to get Connie Maheswaran to help them. Lars Barriga came in, trying to comprehend everything, but eventually moved them to safety. Once they were isolated, the Twins explained the situation to Lars and Spike. she also revealed that if she ever would be found on Homeworld, she will be shattered, though surprised when he said he saw nothing wrong with them. After the explanation, they were brought to the Lighthouse, and under Ronaldo Fryman's care until he could figure out what to do. Unfortunately, the twins were located by White Diamond's soldiers, and apprehended. They were brought to the White Diamond Space Station, and to one of the operation rooms, Pearlis planning to split them both apart, and subsequently killing them if she were to do so. Luckily for them both, they were saved when the humans arrived, and got them out from a nearby ventilation shaft, but not before Pearlis cracked her gemstone, making her unstable. She still tried her hardest to help the others out throughout the situation, only to end up captured once they enter Chamber 77. It took a bit, but unfortunately she was the only one who couldn't get out at first, but did get some help as they got the others out of their cells. She ended up captured again soon after and placed for hybridizing with everyone else, but was released when they got the cage broken through. During the fight following, the twins were confronted by multiple robonoids, only saved from attack when Lars and Sadie Miller blocked their scanners, unable to sense them there. She managed to escape with the other Gems off of the Space Station soon after it lost power. Abilities Light generation Despite their conjoined gemstone, they're capable of emitting a small light from it in order to see the world around them within the Supreme Kindergarten. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Gems Category:Sexless Category:Off-Colors